The present invention relates to a microprocessor memory safeguard device, particularly for a teleprinter microprocessor, comprising a safeguard battery and means adapted for connecting the terminals of the battery to the terminals of the memory.
During a drop in voltage of a microprocessor power supply or during an unexpected interruption of the power supply source, microprocessors cease to execute their programs but their memories must generally be safeguarded until they return to their initial state, when the supply voltage rises again. Safeguard batteries, connected to their memories, provide this function.
Moreover, for safety and specification reasons, the safeguard batteries must be disconnected from their memories during transport of the microprocessors.
As a result, conventionally a safeguard battery was connected to its memory by a switch which is actuated after transport for providing the connection.
Furthermore, during "unbuckling" of a microprocessor, i.e. when it is no longer operating, without being necessarily totally inoperative, it was necessary to reinitialize it or to provide a so-called guard dog function by connecting, by means of a button, its initialization input to an initialization line itself connected to the initialization output of the power supply source.
In short, prior to the present invention, a switch button and an initialization button were necessary.